Red
by PhaetonLane
Summary: This is a continuation of my story "A Better Man," published in December 2010. I do not own these characters.
1. Chapter 1

This is a continuation of "A Better Man," which I posted in December 2010. Lots of romance in this one, scenes perhaps that only a woman could appreciate, but I hope men enjoy it as well. There is a sex scene at the end, for mature readers only. After all the unresolved sexual tension from these two, I wanted to clearly show how the tension is resolved. I have no idea where I am going with this story, but so far I've enjoyed writing it.

The cell phone's ring pierced Beckett's sleep. She reached for the phone on her night table, saw the name on the screen, and smiled. "Good morning," she sighed.

"Good morning to you, Detective," said Castle. "I hope you slept well."

"Yes, once I did fall asleep. I have to admit, I was a little too excited, with all that we talked about last night."

"Unfortunately, as good as that was, that's all we did was talk," he said, slightly irritated.

"Not quite. I do remember kissing you quite a few times."

"I recall that as well, about the same time my knees went weak. So tell me again why you didn't stay with me last night?"

Beckett sighed again and tried to remember why she had thought it would be better if they didn't rush to make love just yet. At the moment, though, as she recollected her body pressing close to his at the bar for most of the evening, she wondered whether that was a foolish decision. "Well, you did say you had meetings starting early this morning." It may have been Saturday, but weeks ago Paula had scheduled Castle to meet at a suite in the W Hotel on Park Avenue South with columnists from _The New York Review of Books_, _The New York Times_, , and other media outlets for most of the day. "Letting you go so early in the morning—what fun would that have been?" she asked. "Besides, you mentioned that Alexis was home. I felt a little uncomfortable about that since this is all so new."

"Well, you'll be relieved to know that I've removed that obstacle. I've already told Alexis about us, and she's thrilled," said Rick, a smile in his voice.

"What? Did you wake her up this morning to tell her?" asked Kate, giggling.

"No, actually, I woke her up last night when I got home. It's Saturday, remember? And this morning, I woke my mother up and told her. She's thrilled, too."

Kate pushed her hair off her face, still giggling. "I guess I have no more excuses, then."

"Today should be our first—quote-unquote—official day as a couple, but since I can't be with you until this evening, I've thought of a few ways to romance you without being there," Rick said.

"And how are you gonna do that?" Kate asked, smiling at the phone.

"Watch, and be prepared for anything today. My heart is yours, Kate. I want to show you. I'll see you tonight."

"I love you, Rick. Until tonight." She rolled over, thinking about what he had planned.

##

About an hour later, the door buzzer rang. She bolted out of bed to answer. "Who is it?" she said into the speaker.

"Flowers for Ms. Kate Beckett," answered the voice.

She smiled and said, "OK, come on up" as she pressed the button to release the lock on the lobby door. A few seconds later, in came a delivery man with a glass vase filled with twelve long-stemmed red roses. Her eyes widened as he placed the vase in her hands and turned to leave. "No, wait," Kate stammered as she reached for her purse to give him a tip.

"That's OK, ma'am. The gentleman already took care of that. Oh, there's a note in there for you," he said.

"Huh? Oh. OK, thank you," she said, still standing, slack-jawed, with the gift in her hands. He shut the door behind him. She placed the vase on the coffee table and found a folded card tucked in the middle of the bouquet. It read:

_Red is the color of my love for you, Kate._

_To pamper you, the Red Door awaits. _

_(Be there at 10:00.)_

_(Remember, I'm a novelist, not a poet.)_

_Love, R_

Kate's breath caught in her throat. "Oh my," she said. Knowing Castle was already in meetings, she texted his phone, then ran to the bathroom to get ready.

Castle was in midsentence with the _Times_ reporter when he heard a text message come through his phone. "Excuse me a moment, sorry," he said. He read: _Can't wait to show my gratitude to U 2nite_. He smiled and wrote: _Even more 2 come 2day._

Kate opened the red door to the Elizabeth Arden Salon on Fifth Avenue at 54th. As she approached the desk, a tall blonde-haired young woman approached. "Ms. Beckett," she said, offering her hand to Kate. "I recognize you from the photo Mr. Castle sent me. My name is Lisa Fremont. It's lovely to meet you. I'm your customer service associate today."

"Hello. So nice to meet you." said Kate

"Mr. Castle e-mailed me that you're a hard-working woman who could use some pampering. We've got just the thing for you."

"Pampering sounds wonderful," Kate replied, happy that there were still some New Yorkers who didn't recognize her from the Nikki Heat publicity.

"Right this way." Lisa gestured to another red door and led Kate to what looked like a softly lit living room, filled with richly upholstered Queen Anne wing chairs and two traditional rolled-arm sofas. Several doors led off the living room area. "Today, Ms. Beckett, you'll be receiving our Detoxifying Seaweed Wrap, a Body Remodeller Massage, and our Recapture Facial. Louis, one of our hairstylists, will be styling your hair. And of course you will receive a complete makeup application, with Amanda. We promised Mr. Castle we'd have you ready between one thirty and two o'clock since you have another appointment this afternoon."

"I do?" asked Kate, her mouth slightly open.

"Yes. Oh, here. Mr. Castle wanted me to give you this," Lisa said as she handed Kate a notecard. She opened it and read:

_Bloomingdale's has the perfect dress for you._

_See your personal shopper at 2._

Kate felt her heart flutter. _What has he done?_ she thought, her eyes wide. She clutched the note to her chest. He had her feeling like a teenager.

"This way, Ms. Beckett," Lisa said, smiling. "I'm sure you'll enjoy your day."

##

Ninety minutes later, between the massage and the facial, Kate curled up in a plush terry robe on one of the sofas. She sunk into the cushions, her muscles relaxed and tingling at the same time. Lisa brought Kate some Pellegrino water, a wheel of Brie and a wedge of Dubliner cheese, and a large assortment of fruit that included dark red cherries. "Mr. Castle specifically ordered the cherries, Ms. Beckett."

Kate smiled as she looked at them. She remembered that he once said she smelled like cherries. _That seems so long ago_, she thought, then sighed. _My, how things have changed. _She sampled everything on the platter, then was escorted to another room for her facial. She'd never felt so self-indulgent in her life.

After showering and changing into her street clothes, she met with the hair stylist, Louis, a trim man in his early fifties with silver hair cropped close to his head. "Your hair is in marvelous condition," he said, running his hands through it. "I was thinking of extensions, but we may not need them."

"I've worn them before, but I'd rather not today," Kate said. She had no idea what Rick was planning for the evening, but she wanted to look as natural as possible. "I think my hair is long enough for whatever you have in mind," she said to Louis's reflection in the mirror.

"OK. By the way, you're going on the town tonight, sweetheart. That's all Lisa's told me. Her lips are otherwise sealed. She's very discreet."

His assistant brought Kate to a bank of sinks and washed and conditioned her hair. She gently wrapped a towel around Kate's head, then led her back to Louis. "Here's what I'm thinking," he said to Kate as she sat in his styling chair. "I'm going to trim the ends. Then I'll gather your hair at the crown of your head, arrange some loose curls there. Soft on the sides. A few pieces of your hair will drift down. Sound good? I saw Jessica Alba wear something like that recently, and she looked fabulous. You will, too."

Kate smiled. "I can't wait."

Louis worked quietly as he cut, dried, and arranged her hair as he had described. When he was finished, he stood back and admired his work. "It's even better than Jessica Alba's," he said to Kate as he beamed. "What do you think?" he asked, giving her a silver-handled mirror.

Kate turned her head back and forth, then checked the cascade of curls in the back. She had worn her hair short for several years and still wasn't quite used to this longer length. But she smiled at what she saw. "I'm so pleased, Louis. Thank you."

Last stop was the makeup artist, Amanda, a twenty-something dressed in black jeans and turtleneck and wearing heavy black eyeliner and wine-color lipstick. She stared at Kate for a few seconds, studying her coloring and features. "Well, you have great bone structure, lucky girl," she finally said, smiling. "I only need to enhance what you have. You're headed out tonight I hear. Some hot club?" she asked as she rummaged through her drawer.

"Well, I'm in the dark about the destination," replied Kate, feeling a little helpless but excited. "I've been surprised at every turn today, and I guess there's more to come.

My . . . this guy I'm seeing seems to be pulling out all the stops," she said, still uneasy about how to refer to Rick.

"Hey, be grateful. He sounds like a real catch."

Kate sighed and a small smile crossed her lips. "I'm starting to believe."

Amanda applied smoky gray shadow, black eyeliner to the top and bottom of the Kate's lids, and black mascara, and she added highlighter under the browbone to catch the light. A creamy foundation was next, then a rosy blush to enhance her cheekbones. The finishing touch: lipstick in—what else?—Red Door Red.

"Fabulous," Amanda said to Kate as they both looked at her face in the mirror. "The lipstick is the long-lasting kind," the artist said, holding up the tube. "But just in case, you may need this tonight."

Kate grinned and took it.

"Oh, one more thing," said Amanda. She quickly spritzed a dash of Splendor fragrance to Kate's pulse points.

"Thanks so much for everything," said Kate as she squeezed Amanda's hand.

Kate entered the foyer area once more and saw Lisa Fremont. "I can't thank you enough, Lisa. Everyone is so good at what they do."

"I'm so happy to hear it, Ms. Beckett." Lisa helped her on with her jacket. As Kate reached the door, Lisa smiled and said, "When he sees you this evening, be prepared for magic."

##

The book reviewer from had just left when Paula called to Rick from the kitchen area of the suite. "Hey, there are some sandwiches and wraps in case you're hungry. The writer from the _Review of Books_ will be here about two thirty."

"I'll be there in a second. Just want to make a call," Rick said. He speed-dialed Kate. When she answered, he said in a playful voice, "So . . . how is your day?"

"My day? Oh, just the usual," she said as she walked the five blocks to Bloomingdale's. "Wrapped in seaweed for an hour to get rid of all my toxins. Didn't know I had any, actually. A remodeling massage—the best ever, by the way. Facial, new hairstyle, makeup. I wonder if you'll recognize me."

"I hope so. There's no other face I'd rather see than yours."

"How are things going over there?" she asked.

"Good. Everyone's been very receptive to me and the book. Paula's happy, too. Where are you now?"

"Just reaching Bloomingdale's, as your note requested. I can't imagine what's next."

"Oh, it gets better. Listen, I gotta go now, but I'll see you later. I hope you know I love you, Kate."

"And I love you, Rick. I can't thank you enough."

"'Bye for now."

As she opened the door to the department store, Kate saw a petite, dark-haired woman in a trim red suit with a "Bloomingdale's" badge on the lapel. "Excuse me," she said to her. "My name is Kate Beckett, and I'm scheduled to meet with a personal shopper for a dress today."

"And you're right on time, Ms. Beckett. My name is Sonia Santiago," she said, shaking Kate's hand. "Come with me. We'll be going to the fifth floor. Mr. Castle said you have a special evening in store. But he also instructed me to keep it a surprise. Maybe there's more in this note."

Kate took the notecard from Sonia. It read:

_Look for a red limo at 4._

_Meet you on the 102__nd__ floor._

"That's the Empire State Building," Kate said aloud.

"Oooh, that's romantic, especially at sunset," said Sonia as they entered the elevator.

When the doors opened, Kate saw a long hallway flanked by a series of three-sided alcoves with mirrors from floor to ceiling on every wall. Sonia grabbed a metal garment rack on wheels filled with dresses long and short—all red. Several customers were trying on clothes in the first four alcoves as Sonia and Kate walked down the end of the hall.

"Here we are," Sonia said, smiling. "Mr. Castle guessed your size, but he did say that he wanted you to wear red tonight. Some significance to that color, I suppose?"

"Yes," said Kate, blushing, remembering the first note she received with his roses.

"Well, based on the picture of you he e-mailed to us, I chose a few things, as you can see. He said either long or short would fit the occasion."

"So the Empire State Building is not the last stop?"

"Not with dresses like these," Sonia replied, giggling.

Kate walked to the row of gowns and party dresses, marveling at each one. She just smiled and shook her head, bringing her hands to her cheeks. "I don't know where to start," she said. She thought a moment. "But, you know, I'm in pants so often for my job, I think I would like to wear something short."

"Good, that narrows it down. Let's figure out the size, and I can bring out more, if you'd like."

As an attendant brought out a Waterford pitcher of water and a small vegetable tray, Kate tried on all the short dresses on the rack—an off-the-shoulder silk sheath, a fitted satin dress with a huge bow from the waist to the shoulder, a strapless number with a feathery skirt, another strapless with a peplum, a body-hugging rhinestone-encrusted V-neck. Kate asked Sonia for her opinion on each. The woman smiled politely, every time saying, "Let's keep looking."

Then Kate tried a Ralph Lauren strapless silk dress and asymmetrical pleats that encircled the bodice. Small rosettes filled the flirty full skirt, which stopped about four inches above her knees.

Kate studied herself in the mirror. She turned for a view of the back, then looked at Sonia, who had a wide smile on her face. "I think this is it," Kate said, looking at the woman. "Tell me honestly."

"I knew it as soon as you put it on," Sonia replied, still smiling.

Kate beamed, then she looked puzzled. "I need shoes and a bag. Oh, what about a coat? I don't think I can wear my jacket over this. It may look a little funky."

"Funky is for another occasion. I have just what you need," Sonia said. She disappeared behind the mirrored door, then came back with what Kate knew was a mink coat. "Here, try this on," she said, opening the coat for Kate.

"Oh God." She gasped as she placed her arms in the sleeves. She took one look in the mirror and put her hand on her head. "I can't, this is too much."

"He asked me to have it ready, in case you wanted it," Sonia said.

"No, no. I'm . . . not a mink kinda girl," Kate said, her hands to her cheeks, still admiring the coat.

"What about fox?"

"No . . . no . . . Fur is just not my thing."

"Well, I tried. Lucky for you the dress has a matching coat," said Sonia, laughing.

She brought out several different pairs of black pumps, sandals, and evening bags, as well as some undergarments. Kate chose a Kate Spade black satin high-heeled pump with a small rosette at the toe and a plain satin clutch bag. Sonia gathered Kate's clothing and put them in the store's familiar brown shopping bag.

"I think the limo will be waiting for you on Lexington Avenue, Ms. Beckett," Sonia said, walking with her through the main floor. "You look absolutely stunning," she said as several customers turned their heads to admire Kate. "Enjoy your evening."

It was 4:10. Kate saw the red limo through the door, then turned and hugged Sonia. "You've been wonderful, Sonia. Thank you so much."

"I don't know about you, but I feel like a fairy godmother," Sonia said as she laughed.

##

The interviews done, Rick showered and changed into a black Hugo Boss wool evening suit. In the mirror, he fussed with a red satin tie and handkerchief. He heard a knock at the bedroom door.

"Are you decent?" Paula asked.

"Yes," he said, opening the door. "Come on in."

"So, big date tonight, huh?" said Paula.

"Yep," said Rick as he took another look in the mirror. He straightened the tie and grinned, satisfied with what he saw. He tossed his toiletries and clothes into his duffle bag. "Big," he said, smiling at his agent.

"Anyone I know?"

"Well, I normally don't divulge the identity of my dates—"

"What? Since when?"

"But . . . because I will be with twenty-five hundred of my closest friends, you'll probably find out anyway. I'm taking Kate Beckett out for the evening."

"What? You broke up with Gina?"

"Yes. Yesterday. It was never going to work, Paula, not up against the way I feel about Kate."

"Wow. And she feels the same way about you?"  
"Yeah, I think so. At least, I'm surer today than I've ever been."

"And what do you mean, twenty-five hundred friends?"

"Never mind. Gotta go." He quick-kissed Paula on the cheek. "Thanks for arranging the interviews. I'll talk to you soon." He grabbed his duffle and walked out of the suite.

A twenty-block cab ride later, he was on the elevator toward the observation deck of the Empire State Building.

The red Town Car sped south to 33rd Street. Hakim, the driver, already gave Kate her ticket to the observation deck. "You can keep your shopping bag in the car, Ms. Beckett," he said as he stopped at a light. "I'll be driving you and Mr. Castle until the end of the evening."

"Oh. Good, thank you," she said. _I'd better not get used to this,_ she thought. _This limo could become a pumpkin any minute, and Hakim could turn into a mouse._

"I don't mean to be nosy, but are you that detective that Mr. Castle shadows?" asked Hakim. He smiled at her for a second in the rearview mirror.

"Yes. With all the publicity around his books, I'm surprised no one else mentioned it today. And believe me," Kate said, looking at the driver, "I'm not complaining."

"Yeah, I guess being a celebrity isn't all its cracked up to be."

"You're right, especially if you're a private person."

"Well, life comes with compromises, I guess."

Kate sighed. "You are a wise man, Hakim."

###

Rick looked around quickly to see if Kate was already there but didn't find her. He positioned himself a few yards from the elevator doors so he could spot her when she arrived. He was so excited to see her, he felt like doing cartwheels across the floor. He looked into a mirrored pillar and caught himself grinning. _People must think I've come here to jump_, he thought.

He looked outside to the west for a few seconds, admiring the sun's glow over the horizon. Then he heard the ping of the elevator's bell and turned. The doors opened slowly, and out stepped Kate, a vision in red that rivaled the sunset. She saw him immediately and smiled broadly. He took a few steps to her, but she was already dashing toward him, her four-inch heels clicking on the floor. Her outstretched arms reached around his neck and she brought her lips to his, a deep, lasting kiss.

Several people milled about the couple, but the two of them barely noticed.

"I don't know how to begin to thank you," she said, finally looking into his eyes.

"That's a great start," he said. He smiled and glanced down at her dress. "You look absolutely . . . delicious . . . good enough to eat," he said in a voice that only she could hear.

She lifted her head back slightly. "Is that a promise?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

He grinned like the devil. "You have my word," he whispered as he nuzzled her ear. He caught sight of Kate's small diamond-stud earrings and said, "Oh, that reminds me. My mother wanted you to have this for the evening." From his pocket he pulled out a small box and opened it to reveal Martha's "lucky necklace," the one his mother gave Kate to wear for the charity function she had attended undercover with Rick two years ago.

"Oh yes, it's perfect," Kate said as she turned so he could fasten the necklace. "I'll call her tomorrow to thank her." She faced him once again. "What I want to know is, How did you pull this all off? You were barely home from the time you got in last night to this morning when your interviews started."

"Well, my mother was a big help, in more ways than one, which I will explain once we get to our final destination."

"And why the Empire State Building? It's one of my favorites, but . . ."

"I had tried to persuade the owners to light the top of the building in red, but my request to celebrate this day simply didn't move them," he said as he led Kate to a window. "Even Mother Teresa didn't catch a break. They refused to light it in blue for her recent birth anniversary."

The sun was lower in the sky now, giving it a crimson hue before disappearing for the evening. "Even without the red lights, though, I thought the building symbolized my feelings. My love for you makes me feel as if I'm floating, transported to a higher level. That probably sounds cliché, and as a writer I should find better words, but at the moment I can't think of any. But they are heartfelt, Kate."

She put her arm around his waist. "I'm starting to feel the same way, though God knows I'm a bit more cautious than you are."

"Really? I hadn't noticed."

Kate smiled up at him and said. "I want to believe, Rick. Help me do that."

"I will. You'll see." Rick looked at his watch. "Hey, we have to go."

"Are you going to tell me where?"

"No reason to now. You'll find out in a few minutes." He took her hand and they headed toward the elevator to the waiting limousine.

As the car headed uptown, Rick and Kate settled in to the backseat, his hand caressing hers.

"So tell me, how did you ever arrange my incredible day on such short notice?" Kate asked, offering Rick a wide smile.

He grinned, his eyes crinkling at the corners. "The flowers were easy. I did that online last night. My credit card has a personal relationship with both Red Door and Bloomingdale's, thanks to my mother. She knows Lisa Fremont personally, so I was able to contact her before seven this morning. Alexis used Sonia Santiago's help last year for the prom and some other events in the past, so I had her e-mail address to get you an appointment. And I sometimes use this car service to go to the Hamptons. So there you have it. And it made you happy?"

"Enormously happy." Kate shook her head and smiled. "But . . ."

"But what?" He looked at her to figure out what was coming next.

"You don't have to spend so much to win me over. I—"

"OK, stop right there," he said, putting his palm up, then placing it on her cheek. "When it comes to giving you things, please avoid starting the conversation with the word _don't_. It pleases me to make you happy, Kate. You have changed my life for the better. And I want to thank you for that."

She stared at him for a moment, then put her head on his shoulder. "I just want you to know that it's not necessary. It's appreciated, but . . . I love you for many reasons, none of which have anything to do with what you can buy me."

He lifted her chin and left a soft kiss on her lips. "I love you, too. Indulge me every so often, OK?"

Kate was about to respond, but as the car turned, she noticed the broad expanse of Lincoln Center coming into view. The Town Car slowed to join the web of black limos surrounding the plaza. She gasped and turned to face Rick. "Are we going to the New York City Ballet? To the gala?"

Rick grinned at her. "Yep. Cocktails, ballet, then dinner on the promenade."

Kate felt almost giddy. "I read about this in the _Times_ a couple of days ago. I love the ballet. But the gala . . . It's almost too much to ask for. How did you get tickets?"

"Mother and I are patrons. We go every year, but she gladly gave up her ticket for you."

"Oh, now I really have to thank her tomorrow." She threw her arms around Rick's neck and drew him close. "Thank you. Thank you. I don't know what else to say."

The car finally reached the entrance. "Wait, Mr. Castle. I will open the door for you," said Hakim.

"No need. I've got it, Hakim. Thanks. I'll call you when we're ready." Rick hopped out of the car and then offered his hand to Kate.

She stepped out, beaming at him. She slid her hand under his arm and they walked along with the crowd on the red carpet. As Rick and Kate turned the corner to face the theater doors, a squad of casually dressed men and women aimed large cameras in their direction. Kate's face dropped, stunned for the moment. "Oh, Jeez, I should have known," she said, looking at the photographers.

"I forgot to tell you. I'm sorry, Kate." He knew she was skittish about publicity and should have warned her. He felt as if he let her down. "Let's just stop for a second. Let them do their job. Then it's over."

"Not really. What about tomorrow? We'll see these tomorrow, even tonight for that matter if they post these online."

He put his hand over her shoulder and looked at her. "We'll handle it together, OK?"

She offered a weak smile and took a deep breath. "OK. My thick skin starts growing tonight."

They stopped and smiled for a few moments so the photographers could do what they came for. Then they walked hand in hand inside the theater.

Kate didn't know where to look first. The promenade was an explosion of tiny golden lights. White tulle fabric floated from the ceiling and landed gently against the atrium railings. The highest of New York society, elegantly dressed and jeweled, mingled in small groups or gathered around the portable bars stationed along the perimeter of the room.

"Champagne?" Rick asked Kate as he led her to one of the bars.

"I may need something stiffer, but that would be fine for now," she replied.

As they approached the bar, Rick heard his name called from across the promenade. They both turned, and walking quickly and waving was Sarah Jessica Parker.

"Rick, it's so good to see you," she said, reaching up for a hug.

"And you, Sarah." He turned to Kate, whose mouth was suddenly dry as dust. "Sarah, I'd like to introduce you to Kate Beckett."

"Kate, a pleasure to meet you," she said, extending her hand. "You must be the detective Rick has been following."

"Yes." She cleared her throat. "I'm thrilled to be here. Rick's mother was kind enough to give up her ticket tonight."

"Yes, I know. She called me this morning to tell me everything, perhaps more than you wanted me to know. Martha finds it hard to keep secrets sometimes."

"Indeed," Rick said. "But no harm done. How can we be secret in a place like this?"

"You can't, darling, and I'm glad you've made this your first date as a couple."

"Hey, congratulations, by the way," Rick said to Sarah. "I heard you were named to the board of directors of the ballet."

"Yes, thank you. It's one of my passions." She looked directly at Kate. "Rick's told me about you. He's been a casualty of love for too long. I have a feeling you'll fix that."

"I think that will go both ways," Kate replied, smiling as she looked at him.

###

The evening continued. The performance featured a new ballet by principal dancer Benjamin Millepied as well as works by Balanchine and Jerome Robbins. Dinner and dancing followed, once again on the promenade. After dinner, the mayor, who was sitting at Kate and Rick's table, swept the detective to the side of the room for some shoptalk. Rick was caught between two chairwomen and their husbands as they discussed the latest Jonathan Franzen novel. As the orchestra played the first chords of Leon Russell's "Lady Blue," he glanced over to Kate and saw her heading to the dance floor across the room with Mikhail Baryshnikov. Kate, who had met him earlier in the evening, towered over the former ballet star. She craned her neck to look for Rick over the crowd, but with the crush of couples on the floor, she couldn't find him.

"Excuse me," Rick said to the group, putting his coffee cup down. He walked quickly to the two of them and tapped Baryshnikov on the shoulder. "Misha, isn't she a bit too tall for you?" Rick asked, smiling at them.

The dancer turned to him and grinned. "Nonsense, Ricky," he replied. "I danced with Makarova, and she was taller than me when she was en pointe."

Rick took Kate's hand, smiling. "Well, this isn't _Sleeping Beauty_, and I'd like to have the first dance with this woman." He kissed her fingers and guided her to the middle of the floor.

Kate turned to Baryshnikov and said playfully over her shoulder, "I tried to tell you."

Rick enveloped her in his arms and moved gently to the music.

"I lost sight of you," she said, lifting her face to meet his.

"You may have noticed that I can't take my eyes off you this evening, so I knew exactly where you were. He's a big flirt."

"Bigger than you are?"

"That's 'bigger than I was.' Flirtation is superficial. I've finally found something much deeper," Rick said as he kissed her cheek.

"Well, Baryshnikov can flirt all he wants. But I know who I'm going home with."

###

Hakim dropped them off at Rick's loft around two a.m. Arms around each other, they walked through the building and into the elevator. "Tired?" he asked Kate.

"That depends," she said, her back to the wall. "Are your mother and Alexis home?"

"As a matter of fact, no," Rick replied, pressing his body against hers, his hands around her waist.

"Then I feel wide awake." She placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

He felt an electric current run through him, and he surrounded her lips with his, both exploring sweetly with their tongues. "God, how long is this elevator ride?" he said, breaking their kiss. "This building only has five floors." Then he heard the elevator's bell. "Hallelujah," he said as they both smiled. "Come on." He grabbed her hand and headed for his door.

Kate took off her coat and he, his jacket, tossing them on the sofa. She turned to him and pulled at his tie, undoing the knot. As he planted delicate kisses up and down her neck, he slowly walked her backward toward his bedroom and then stopped in the doorway. "As good as you looked in that dress tonight, I spent half the time wanting to get you out of it," he whispered in her ear.

She turned her back toward him and placed his hand at the top of the zipper. He grabbed the tab and pulled down, the dress dropping to the floor. She kicked off her shoes, pushed the dress to the side, and turned to face him again. All that was left on her body were a black lace thong, a matching garter belt, and Martha's necklace. "Your wish, granted," she said.

"Oh, Kate," Rick whispered. He wrapped his arms around her back, feeling her bareness as he kissed her deeply, longingly. She hopped up and entwined her legs around his hips. He carried her to his bed, sitting at the edge, Kate on his lap. She raised herself so her breasts were level with his mouth, and he took them, one, then the other, then the first one again, sucking and then caressing them with his tongue and hands. She held his head to her chest, her hands in his hair, pressing into him and crying out in the pleasure he gave her.

After several moments, she broke his mouth away and bent down to kiss him while fumbling at the buttons of his shirt. He swiftly took the shirttail out of his pants and stripped the shirt off. Rick moved to the middle of the bed with Kate following, her mouth skimming his chest while they loosened his belt and pushed his trousers and boxers down. As they rested on their knees, they pulled their bodies tight, feeling their skin on skin for the first time, their mouths and tongues discovering each other. She lowered her head and took one of his nipples in her mouth, sucking then teasing it gently with her tongue.

"Oh, Kate, how did you know?" he groaned.

She responded by taking the other one, and listened to his jagged breathing.

He lifted her head and kissed her again, then gently laid her down on her back. He removed his trousers and boxers from his legs, then her panties, garter belt, and stockings. The skin around his member was stretched and engorged. She reached for him. "No, not yet," Rick said as he pushed Kate's hand away. "We are so not ready yet," he said.

He slid next to her until his mouth was even with her breast, sucking once more. He heard her gasp, then he continued downward leaving small kisses on her belly as he held her buttocks and squeezed gently. He worked his way to her inner thighs and trailed his tongue to the musky scent inside her. Lying on his chest, he lifted her buttocks slightly, then pulled her to his mouth, kissed her drenched lips, and probed deep inside her with his tongue.

Kate writhed with pleasure that only intensified with his touch. "Oh, God, Rick, get it with your finger now," she pleaded.

He lifted his head and reached across her body to kiss her, his lips wet from her desire. "I love you, Kate," he whispered in her ear as he placed his middle finger inside her, finding and caressing what they both wanted.

With her hands in his hair, she couldn't respond in words, only with her soft, rhythmic whimpers. Then with his finger still inside her, she reached between his legs, and bent her head down to take him. But he gently lifted her chin.

"Let's save that for the next time," he said, kissing her neck.

"Then come inside me now," she panted.

He slipped on a condom, straddled her, then gently slid inside her, their torsos pressing tight against each other. As one, they rocked back and forth, back and forth, hands gripping each other's shoulders, their breath ragged. Time stopped for them, any pretense stripped away. All at once, her chest rose, a deep cry came from his throat, and for many seconds their bodies shook with sweet convulsions.

Kate trembled a few seconds more, and Rick reached for the blankets at the foot of the bed to cover them. He laid his body next to hers, drawing her close and smoothing her hair away from her face. "Are you OK?" he whispered.

Kate lifted her head. She looked into his eyes and smiled. "'OK' can't begin to describe how you made me feel." She sighed. "You are a man of your word," she said as she pressed her lips to his.

He chuckled. Their faces touched and they could feel the warmth of each other's breath. "You know, it's funny. I was crushed that I couldn't be with you for much of the day, but at the same time it was one of the best days I can remember, because I could make you happy even though I wasn't by your side."

"I felt you there, you know. . . . I certainly thought of you every minute. Not just about what you gave me today but . . . about how far we've come." The warmth of Rick's embrace was starting to relax her.

He felt her body soften, and he was aware of his chest slowly rising and falling. He realized that tonight his passion for her said everything he wanted to tell her. But he also wanted her to know this: "I am yours, Kate. I want to prove that to you every day."

She raised her head once more. "Mmm, I love you, Rick. . . . You've got me believing," she said softly. She reached her arm completely around his chest, hugging him tight. Moments later, her eyelids flickered and her head lowered into Rick's shoulder.

He reached to his bedside lamp and turned off the light, then he cradled her body as their breath deepened into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

It was already after 10:30 when Martha quietly arrived at the loft. She put the newspaper on the counter and glanced at Rick's bedroom door. Closed. She stood in place for several moments and heard what she believed was some pleasurable moaning from her son, then silence, then some girlish giggling. Seconds later, Alexis came in. Martha whirled around and put her finger to her lips, then pointed to Rick's door.

"Is she here?" Alexis stage-whispered, a wide smile on her face.

"Yes, I think so. I just got in myself. Let's go upstairs. They seem to be busy at the moment."

#####

"Mmm, you're quite the talent, Detective," Rick said a few minutes later as Kate reached for some tissues on the night table. She wiped some of the sticky liquid from his belly.

"My pleasure," she said, grabbing his lips with hers, nipping them gently. "When I worked vice, some of the streetwalkers I arrested would tell me about the techniques they used on their Johns, thinking that I'd let them off easy."

"And did you?"

"You know me better than that, Castle. But I did learn some things."

"And I'm so grateful." He kissed her, then slid his lips down her neck, listening to her breath catch in her throat. "Mmm, I'm also hungry. I'll make breakfast," he said.

"OK," Kate replied. "I think I left my clothes in the living room." Still wearing Martha's necklace and nothing else, she opened the bedroom door and craned her neck to see where she left her Bloomingdale's shopping bag. She spotted it behind the couch and walked over to retrieve it.

"Kate, that necklace looks good on you no matter how casual you're dressed," Martha said from the kitchen.

"Whaaaaa . . . !" Kate yelled out as she vaulted over the sofa. She peeked over the back. "Oh, Martha . . . you're . . . home. I didn't hear you come in," she called out, her body pressed into the sofa cushions.

"I came in a while ago. I've been upstairs. But I've been desperate for coffee, so . . ." She gestured toward the coffeemaker. "Alexis is in her room. She just got in, too. How was your evening?"

"Uh . . . Rick, a little help, please!" Kate called to him, but he was already in the doorway, gazing at Kate's bare butt sticking up from her crouch. He turned to his mother, then Kate, and let out a long, hearty laugh that he tried to stifle but couldn't.

"Rick, laugh later. My clothes, please." She put her face into the cushions as her whole body finally shook with giggles.

"Here, take my robe," said Rick, who by now was wearing pajama bottoms and a T-shirt. Still laughing, he stood in front of her, slipped off the robe, and put it over Kate, a small smile on her face.

"Can you die from embarrassment?" she said, standing up and burying her head in Rick's chest. They both turned to face his mother.

"Darling," Martha said, smiling, "remind me to tell you the time I first played in _Hair_."

Finally clothed in Rick's robe, Kate walked toward Martha, extending her arms and grabbing her in a hug. "I can't thank you enough. You were so generous to help give me such a wonderful day and evening." She undid the clasp of the necklace and handed it to Martha.

"Well, after Richard told me what had happened Friday night, I was more than happy to aid the course of true love."

"Wait, don't start without me, Kate," cried Alexis as she sprinted down the stairs. "I want to hear everything!" She crashed into Kate and squeezed her tight.

"I have so much to tell you," Kate said, beaming like a bright star.

"What was the highlight?" Alexis asked.

Kate glanced at Rick, who was taking butter and eggs from the refrigerator, to see if he was listening. "Dancing with Baryshnikov."

"Whaa? Come on," Rick yelled, a grin on his face as his mother and daughter belly-laughed. "He's vertically challenged, I'll have you know."

"Then you've never seen his leaps, kiddo," Martha said.

Martha and Alexis gathered around Kate at the table, listening as she described her day. Rick brought the fresh coffee to the table, filling a mug for each of them, then for himself. He went back to the counter, setting up the griddle, breaking some eggs in a mixing bowl, measuring the flour for pancakes. He gazed over at them and realized that the three people he loved the most deeply were right in front of him.

#####

After Rick's breakfast of eggs and blueberry pancakes, Kate, Rick, and Alexis cleared the table as Martha finished her coffee. She spotted _The New York Ledger_ on the counter. "Let's see if anyone I know got into trouble last night," she said, reaching for the newspaper and turning to the gossip in the Page Six section. Mixed in with two-column photos of Sarah Jessica Parker, Natalie Portman, Lesley Stahl, and other ballet-goers was

a one-column photo of a handsome couple—Rick and Kate, on the red carpet.

"Oh, look at this," said Martha, holding up the paper.

Rick looked at Martha, then at Kate.

"What is it?" she asked, walking to the table. As Kate looked over Martha's shoulder, her eyes landed on the photo. "Oh," she said, her smile fading slightly. "Maybe I am in trouble."

"Nonsense, darling. That's just my big mouth talking. You and Rick look stunning together. Very classy."

Rick continued to wipe a spatula dry as he made his way to them. "Hey, we do look pretty good, don't we." He watched Kate as she silently scanned all the photos for several seconds. She kept going back to the one of her and Rick.

"I wonder if there are more online," she said, her eyes still focused on the pictures.

"I can check," said Alexis. She flipped open her laptop on the counter and made a few keystrokes. "Here's the _Ledger_'s Web page. There's more. Kate, that dress is gorgeous," she said, turning the laptop so Kate and Rick could see. "You both look so happy."

Kate sat on one of the stools as Rick stood behind her, his hand on her back. There were two more photos of them: another one on the red carpet and one of them dancing, both of them smiling at each other.

Alexis clicked on the text box. "Here's the caption: 'Mystery novelist Richard Castle and his current muse, Detective Kate Beckett of the NYPD, have eyes only for each other at the New York City Ballet Gala Saturday night. Wonder if they've worked 'undercover' yet?'"  
"Well, that's almost charitable compared with some of the things they've written about you," Martha said. "Remember when they had you engaged to Paris Hilton—and you'd never even met her."

"Yes," Rick said. "But right now I don't particularly like the use of the words 'current muse.' Makes it seem as if I have others waiting in the wings—which I do not." He looked at Kate, waiting for her to respond. He slid his hand up to her neck and brought his lips to her cheek, then to her ear and whispered, "I love you."

Kate looked at him and grinned.

"I hope you're OK with this," he said, trying to tease out a word or two from her.

"Well, I knew this was coming," she said. She was quiet for a moment, then said, "How can I work undercover now? Everyone knows what I look like."

"You know, you've been the focus of publicity before, with Nikki Heat," Rick reminded her. "And more than likely, the people who commit murder are not big ballet fans. Hey, you can always wear a disguise," Rick said, wrapping his arms around her from behind. "Besides, when we go out, there'll be no cameras, Kate. Last night was a special event."

"It's not just the undercover work. I feel . . . I don't know . . . cornered. How will this affect the way I do my job?"

Rick kissed her neck. "It's one night, Kate. Please don't worry."

Kate turned around and put her hands around his shoulders. "I'll try," she said, placing her cheek against his, feeling his warmth but also a nagging sensation inside her. "I'm going to shower now." She took the shopping bag of her clothes into Rick's room and closed the door.

Rick looked at his mother. "Are we done before we even start?"

"I don't think so," Martha replied. "She needs to sort this out. Give her some time, Richard. It's old to you, but new to her."

He finished loading the dishwasher, then walked to his bedroom and opened the door. Kate was already changing into her street clothes. "Hey, you showered so quickly? I thought I could join you," he said as he reached for her.

"I didn't shower, actually." She sidestepped his hand, bending down to pick up some of her evening garments. "All my toiletries are home, so . . ." She stopped and looked down at the dress, still on the floor where she left it. "I . . ."

He glanced at the floor. "I'll get the dress to you. Kate, don't do this. Don't shut down on me, please. If you're upset, let's talk. We can work through it."

She stepped toward him, then froze in place. Her heart felt caught in a vise. "I have to go home, tend to things. Maybe go to the precinct."

The light in Rick's face went out. "I thought we could spend the day together—"

"No . . . maybe. I don't know." She fought tears from coming.

"Can I call you later? We can have dinner, nothing fancy. The most out-of-the-way Chinese place, a well-kept secret. Or we'll order takeout or—"

"OK . . . maybe . . . um." She stepped quickly to him and kissed him lightly on the lips before he could grab her. She turned and left his bedroom.

Rick sank on his bed, head in his hands, and took a deep breath. He knew the life he led was filled with inconveniences of a public nature, and he chose to approach those with good humor and grace. But he also knew that those same inconveniences made Kate feel out of control, uncomfortable, especially given her profession.

"Richard, can I come in?" his mother called.

"Yes," he replied.

"Are you OK?" she asked as she entered.

"I'm worried about her. Did she say anything to you and Alexis?"

"She hugged us, thanked us for everything again. Said she's see us soon."

"Well, that's a good sign."

Martha sat on the bed next to her son. "Maybe we rushed her into a public setting too quickly. She's a private person, more so than many."

"Given her job, though, you can see why."

"Yes. Some compromise may be in order."

Rick sighed deeply. "The gala was a once-in-a-lifetime spectacle."

"It's a once-a-year thing, Richard. And that's the point. You may need to compromise. She may not be willing to attend public events like that on a regular basis. You may need to be more discreet, a bit more cautious, at least in attending big gatherings."

"I don't do cautious well, Mother, you know that. She mentioned last night that she needs to develop a thicker skin. I hope she can."

"For this woman, you may still have to compromise. You love her, don't you?"

"Like no other. It's strange, Mother. I want to be with her every minute, and yet I feel so free."

Martha squeezed her son's arm. "That's the best kind of love, I think. If you feel that way, Richard, try to meet her halfway. She'll do it for you at some point. I'm sure of it."

"I'll try my best, if that's what she wants."

#####

After stopping home to shower and check the mail, Kate took the subway to the precinct. She had hoped the noise of the train would distract her, crowd out her thoughts. But no luck. She kept seeing the photos in her head. They made her anxious, invaded her privacy. If she continued to see Rick, she would feel every eye in New York cast upon her, judging her, getting in the way of her work, which she loved. After her mother's death, it gave her strength and purpose to move forward.

But Rick . . . Rick made her whole—filled in all the cracks in her heart. Brought her light, fun, passion. She frowned and thought, _How can this work?_

When she reached her subway stop and walked up the stairs to the street, she glanced at her phone and noticed that two text messages had come in while she was underground.

_Where R U?_

Then, _Can we talk? My heart hurts._

Her chest squeezed tight. She didn't know how to respond to him. She erased the messages and entered the precinct door.

######

When the elevator doors opened to her floor, Kate walked first to the break room to start the coffee machine. But it was already on and brewing some espresso. She looked around and saw a light coming from Captain Montgomery's office. "Captain, your espresso is ready," Kate called. "How do you take it?"

"Detective Beckett, is that you?" the Captain answered from his desk. "Two sugars, please."

Kate added his sugar, then poured a cup of regular coffee for herself. She brought both cups into his office. "What are you doing here on Sunday?" she asked, placing the espresso on his desk.

"Well, the wife and kids went to see my in-laws for the weekend. They'll be back

late tonight. And you?"

"Thought I could catch up on some paperwork. The usual." She looked at him quickly, then shifted her eyes away.

He noticed. "Oh. I thought maybe you came here to hide."

"Hide?" she said, her voice rising. "Hide from what?" She pressed her lips together.

"I read Page Six, too, you know. Are you and Castle dating now?"

She shifted her feet. "Dating?" In her pocket, she could feel her phone vibrating. "Uhh . . . I don't know whether you could officially call it that."

"Well, I officially say it's about damn time."

"What? Sir, I don't . . . It's so complicated. I—"

"What's complicated? I swear, you young people overanalyze everything. Do you love him?"

She was taken aback by the question, especially from the Captain. Telling Rick that she loved him was one thing, but saying it out loud to someone else, especially her supervisor, exposed it as a truth she could no longer deny.

"Sir, the situation has nothing to do with how I feel about him. It has everything to do with how I do my job. The publicity that surrounds him . . . when I'm out with him . . . It puts me in a compromising position and . . ."

"Kate, sit down," he said as he gestured toward an empty chair. Montgomery sat back in his seat and gazed at her gently. "I know you guard your privacy. But falling in love with Rick Castle has nothing to do with your working life. The bad guys aren't going to care one way or the other who you're dating and where you go."

"I'm not concerned about them, sir. They don't read Page Six." She threaded her hand through her hair. "I'm worried about the victims' families. If they see me at some frivolous function arm in arm with Castle in the newspaper one day, and then I'm interviewing them about some evidence the next—what does that say? Where's my credibility?"

"Kate, in all honesty, the only people you need to be concerned about are those that work for the NYPD—your team members, your supervisor, and the top brass. Look, during your time here, you've shown enormous capability and the highest devotion to your job, to your team, to the victims and their families. No one can question your reputation and your professionalism."

Kate curled forward, her arms resting on her legs, hands clasped tightly. "I don't know, sir. I think I'm in dangerous territory here—blurring the lines between personal and professional."

The Captain paused for a moment, then said, "You know, I have tremendous admiration for Hillary Clinton."

"Hillary Clinton, sir?" _Why is he bringing up politics?_

"Yes. And I'll tell you why. She went through the hell of humiliation with that jackass of a husband. As First Lady, she held her head high, did her job in the most gracious way, despite all the things the media was throwing at her. And look at her now—secretary of state. Whether or not you agree with her politics, you have to admit she kept her dignity intact. And one of the ways she did that was by working hard. No one can question her ability. Now I'm not sure whether this is an accurate analogy of your situation. But we all know your abilities are top notch, Kate. As long as you continue to demonstrate that, so what if you're photographed at the ballet or the Guggenheim or the Hamptons? Your personal life is just that—personal."

Kate sat back in the chair, turning over Montgomery's words in her mind as if they were small stones, examining them. She heard and felt her phone vibrate again, breaking her thoughts. "I do love him, yes," she said, answering the Captain's question. "For so long, I've felt so little. Now . . . my feelings for him . . . It's almost overwhelming how things have changed . . . because of him."

"Don't let that go, Kate."

"But I don't want to compromise my work," she whispered.

"You won't. Your ability, your good judgment will help you rise above any doubts that anyone has," he said, smiling at her. "You've earned our respect, Kate. Nothing will change that."

Her eyes filmed with tears that she tried to blink back. "Thank you, Captain. I've worked so hard over the years to earn that respect."

"I know. And you won't lose it. Now, answer that phone. It's Sunday. Go and have fun. Tomorrow comes soon enough."

As the elevator door opened to the precinct's first floor, she read two more text messages:

_Are we OK?_

And _Dinner in Chinatown? You can wear a burqa._

She laughed out loud, then typed: _Yes 2 us. No 2 the burqa. Yes 2 Chinatown. Joe's Shanghai_ _on Mott now?_

Rick replied in an instant: _CAN'T WAIT._

#####

He was already standing near the restaurant when Kate turned the corner. The "Yes 2 us" message gave Rick hope, but he couldn't control the nervous flutter in his heart. _What can I say to ease her fears? _he wondered as she walked toward him. Finally, they stood face to face.

"I'm sorry," he blurted out, trying to keep his hands off her.

"Me, too. Wait. What are you sorry for?"

"For rushing you into my absurd world of public display," he said, shaking his head.

She brought her hands to his cheeks and kissed him, touching his tongue lightly with hers.

He pulled her body close and deepened the kiss. "It's broad daylight. People are nearby, and I have no doubt that some of them have camera phones," he whispered in her ear. "Do you know what you're doing?"

"Yes, I think so."

"Believe me, I'm thrilled to hear it. But I'm a bit confused. The kiss in public at the Empire State Building was pre-paparazzi. The kiss just now—which warmed my heart and other body parts, by the way—is post-_Ledger_. What changed?"

"Well, I realize that I've worked hard at my job. By doing that, I think I've earned the right to be happy. And I'm most happy when I'm with you, Rick, no matter where we are and who sees us."

He sighed. "That's the best news I've heard since Friday," Rick said, taking her hands. "I'll try hard to be more discreet about where we go and what we do in public." He smiled and smoothed her hair. "You must have given this a lot of thought over the past few hours."

"Yes, with thanks to Captain Montgomery . . . and Hillary Clinton," she said, laughing.

"Huh?" Rick's eyes widened. "I didn't know you had the secretary of state on speed dial. You can tell me all about it over dim sum," he said as they walked down the street hand in hand.


End file.
